Holding You
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: Logan comforts Jo after her show is canceled. What kind of problems will this cause within Big Time Rush?
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny day at the Palm Woods…

Logan's POV: Nothing better than a sunny day filled with math and a cold drink in my hand. "Great" I mutter under my breath as the discordant sounds of someone sobbing interrupts my studying.

Logan lays his book on the table and scoots his chair back from the table. Right as he does so a small projectile rockets into his mid-section. He glances down to see long blond hair. "What's wrong, Jo?" Logan asks with concern.

"I just got back from the set of my show. They aren't renewing us for next season" Jo sobbed into Logan's muscular chest. Jo couldn't help but think wow; he is a lot more muscular than I thought he would be.

"You can still stay at the Palm Woods right?" Logan asks as a feeling of dread grips his stomach.

"Yeah we are going to finish this season. After which my agent wants me to put out an album but I'm scared that nobody will like me in anything other than the show" She says still holding him tightly.

Logan gently runs his fingers through her hair. "As if anybody could do anything but fall in love with you." Logan is glad Jo can't see his face because he is blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"You're sweet but lying" Jo whispers.

"What was that?" Logan asks not sure if he was being made fun of "What if I throw you in the pool for that?" He mockingly asks as he picks her up. She struggles against him but is really just trying to get closer to him. Logan jumps in the famous Palm Woods pool with Jo in his arms. As they break the surface for air. Something has changed between them and they both feel it.

As the tension grows thicker around them they lean in and share a sweet simple kiss. As they look up hey see Kendall staring in disbelief at his best friend and girlfriend. He drops the two slushies he was holding and as they cover the ground with their stickiness Kendall slowly turns and strides inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kendall walks into the lobby of the Palm Woods and sits down on a chair in pure disbelief at what he saw. As much as he tried he could not get the picture of Jo and Logan kissing out of his mind. Carlos comes barreling through the lobby practicing for the next Palm Woods 500. He skids to a stop when he sees Kendall with his face buried in his hands.

"Hey buddy" Carlos says trying to get Kendall's attention. "Hello? Earth to Kendall?" Kendall finally looks up at his friend but a fresh set of tears threatens to spill from his eyes. He doesn't trust himself to speak so he just points to the pool where Jo and Logan are flirting. "Logan is probably just helping Jo with her show" Carlos said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"By kissing her?" Kendall manages to say sarcastically. Starting to get angry at the very obvious public display of affection going on at poolside, Kendall rushes on "who knows how long those two have been going behind my back." Kendall's forehead vein is popping out and he is shaking he is so angry. Carlos notices these warning signs and quickly says "Gustavo wants you in the studio"

"Can't. Go. Now." And with that he tries to go back outside to confront his ex best friend only to find Carlos wrapped around his leg. "Let go Carlos, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Noy until you promise to not hurt Logan" Carlos pleads with Kendal. "Just go to the studio and I'll talk to Logan myself" Carlos promises. "Please just go" Carlos is starting to fear for Logan's safety because he's never seen Kendall that angry before.

Kendall suddenly shakes the caveman out of his system and agrees with Carlos, "Maybe your right Carlos, maybe it is a giant understanding." Carlos eagerly nods, relieved that no blood will be shed. He watches Kendall speed away in the limo and wonders to himself "Why on Earth would Logan and Jo hurt Kendall"

Meanwhile at the pool

Logan climbed out of the pool followed by Jo. He wrapped a towel around her soaking wet body then grabbed a towel for himself and dries off. "Jo about that kiss" Logan begins when he feels a finger on his lips.

"Listen it just happened and I'm not gonna lie it felt more right than any time I've kissed Kendall." Jo says with a smile. "I like the feeling I get when I'm with you, it's like I have never been happier."

Logan got a fearful and distant look in his eye when Kendall's name is mentioned. "I can't believe I lost control and totally forgot about him until I saw him standing there. We need to go somewhere and talk about this." Logan says unsure of where exactly to go.

"We can go to my apartment none of your band mates will be able to intrude upon our conversation," Jo replied with an amused grin. She found it cute Logan was getting all worked up over 1 kiss that they both enjoyed. As she turned and led Logan from the poolside, Carlos was trying to get their attention on the other side of the pool.

"Hey you guys I need to talk" Carlos's words were suddenly cut short by his unexpected plunge into the pool. By the time he surfaced Logan and Jo were already gone into the building and he wasn't sure where they had gone. "Man Kendall is gonna kill me" Carlos muttered to himself as he climbed out of the pool.

_Read and review pleas. It's my first story._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

After an exhausting day of recording solos for a new song called Never Far Away Kendall and James finally were finished and each grabbed a drink from the mini-fridge. "Man Gustavo really rode us hard today" James said as he plopped down in a chair relieved to finally be out of the recording booth.

"Yeah he did" Kendall says very distracted. He is pacing in the room and can't quit fidgeting.

"Man would you stop that" James says laughing as Kendall tears another napkin into little shreds. "You haven't been this tense since we faced Central in the championship game"

"I can't help it James it's just that I saw something that I wish I had never seen. I can't believe either one would do something like that but I can't deny what I saw with my own two eyes." Kendall eyes start to become misty as he remembers the flirting between Logan and Jo.

James is instantly up and hugging Kendall "What happened Kendall? Did Carlos and Logan get in a fight? Did Mr. Bitters finally snap and hurt somebody?" He keeps rambling on with each scenario wilder than the last until he notices the tears falling freely from Kendall's face.

"I saw Logan and Jo…" Kendall stops unable to finish the horrible memory, squeezing his eyes shut to try and prevent the tears from falling. All of a sudden the horrible realization occurs to James.

"They didn't, they couldn't, they wouldn't" James stutters as he tries to wrap his head around the fact that Logan is Kendall's best friend the person he is closer to than anybody else. "Are you sure?" James asks tentatively.

"Let's see, James." Kendall says self mockingly "Logan picked Jo up jumped in the pool and when they came out of the water they kissed. Does that explain anything?" Kendall says challengingly.

James's eyes get huge and says "Let's go back to the Palm Woods, I have a feeling that a certain band member is going to need to have a great explanation."

Back at the Palm Woods

Logan opens the door for Jo as they enter the apartment. Jo is very impressed by this show of chivalry but thinking back to when Logan asked Camille to the dance. Shit! I'm supposed to be best friends with Camille, what will she say when she finds out about the kiss?

"So what now?" Logan asks nervously as he sits on the sofa and Jo sits down right next to him. "I mean, let's face it, you aren't exactly single and Camille and I are very complicated." Logan finishes somewhat lamely.

"What do you mean what now?" Jo asks confused. "I like you Logan, I may even have stronger feelings than that for you. You cannot tell me you didn't feel the same electricity I felt when our lips met in the pool."

"What are Kendall and Camille going to think though? I don't want to hurt either of them." Logan says putting an arm around Jo for the first time.

"Neither do I but sometimes you just have to follow your heart even if it means stepping on a few toes," Jo says confidently. "Right now my heart is telling me to lay my heart on the line for you."

Logan is stunned by the strong words coming from Jo but he can't help but agree with what she is saying. Instead of wasting anymore time talking Logan takes Jo's advice and kisses her passionately. They fall over on the couch locked in an intense make-out session. When they finally separate, Jo snuggles into Logan and whispers "I love you Logan Mitchell."


	4. Chapter 4

In Apartment 2J

Carlos is waiting for Camille to arrive so he can tell her what he saw going on between her best friend and her crush. He hears a knock at the door and thinks to himself that this is going to be really difficult but before he gets a chance to second guess himself he opens the door with a forced smile and says "Come on in Camille."

Camille steps through the door wearing a huge smile because Carlos's infectious personality always puts a smile on her face. Today however, he is wearing a grim expression and the bounce that he normally has in his step is gone. Camille thinks to herself "Something terrible must have happened to him" then her next thought was that Logan was injured but she forced herself to clam down and wait for what Carlos had to say.

"You know we are friends Camille and I don't want to do anything to hurt you right?" Carols says with an increasingly sick look on his face. "I just wanted to let you know that Logan and Jo were getting very flirty at the pool today and Kendall saw it and got really upset. I'm sorry Camille I know how much you like Logan and Jo is your number one girlfriend." Carlos pauses unsure of how to continue with this awkward line of discussion.

Camille just sets there in genuine shock. There is no acting in her expression; all four boys have been with her long enough to know when she is acting when she is being real with them. "That is a really sick prank Carlos!" Camille screams at Carlos. "I can't believe you would lie to my face about the two people I care about the most."

"If you don't believe me right now then you go talk to Jo yourself!" Carlos screams back really hurt that he was being yelled at for just trying to be a friend and tell her the truth.

"I WILL!" Camille screeches at him, "And when I find out it is all a big lie I will make your life a living hell Carlos Garcia! I promise you that!" with her final words still ringing in Carlos's ears Camille storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. I hope I am wrong Carlos fervently thinks to himself.

Jo's Apartment

A knock at the door startles both Jo and Logan out of their love induced stupor. "Who on Earth could that be?" Jo asks Logan even though it is her apartment. "My parents are gone for the weekend and everybody we know should be out working on their respective roles." The knocking at the door gets louder and more insistent. Then a feeling of guilt floods the two people in the apartment as they hear Camille's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Please open up JO," a distraught Camille pleads from the other side of the door. "If you don't open this door in three seconds Jo I will kick this door down 1,2,…" and with that the door splinters in. When the dust settles Camille is shocked to find Logan and Jo sitting side by side on the couch with their hands intertwined. She goes on the attack in less than a second running over to Logan and slapping him harder than she ever had before. "Logan how could you?" Camille demands.

"Please just calm down Camille" Jo starts to say when Camille rounds on her and starts to slowly advance on her like a tiger getting ready to pounce. "I can explain" Jo says but it is no use as Camille jumps on her and starts pulling her hair and raking her face with her fingernails.

"I trusted you more than anyone else" Camille shrieked as she started getting her hair pulled. The two girls are rolling around on the floor. Jo kicks Camille in the ribs and Camille retaliates by head butting her in the face. Jo is knocked for a daze while Logan is in a daze himself unsure whether or not to try and break up the fight or let them get all of their frustrations out. Both girls struggle to their feet and Camille reaches back for an epic slap but Jo ducks underneath it and kicks Camille's right leg out from under her. Jo moves in with pain in her eyes but is stopped by a strong pair of arms grabbing her waist.

"Enough Jo I can't stand to watch any more fighting because of me" Logan says with a sad note in his voice. He takes Jo into her room and lays her down on the bed. "Jo just lay here and try not to move too much and I will be back to check on you after I get Camille out of the apartment. I love you" Logan says before planting a kiss on Jo's forehead. "I promise it will be alright" and with that he departs her room leaving Jo with a full set of injuries.

Logan walks back into the apartment to see Camille struggling to her feet with the help of a bookcase. "Please let me help you" Logan says in a quiet voice and as he reaches out to try and assist Camille she flinches from his touch like he shocked her.

"Don't ever touch me again Logan Mitchell! I thought you were different than all the other guys that I've fallen for. You are just another player. I can't believe I wasted so much of my time trying to get you to like me and then I find out you were just using me to get to her. Real freaking sweet douche." In the shocked silence that ensues after Camille's speech she limps out through the broken door to her own apartment.

Logan decides the first thing he has to do is call Buddha Bob and get the door fixed. After the new door is installed, Logan grabs a couple of ice packs and some Ibuprofen for Jo and takes them to her room. As he enters the door he sees Jo sitting on the side of her bed. "Here you go" Logan says "keep the ice pack on your face for 20 minutes then take it off for 20 minutes and keep doing that. Take this Ibuprofen because it will help decrease the swelling."

"Thanks so much Logan, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jo replies as she gratefully swallows the ibuprofen. "DO you think I'm a bad person?" Jo whispers as Logan holds her close.

"Of course not Jo" Logan says shocked that Jo would think that way "You are an incredible, talented, beautiful woman. And I Meant what I said earlier" Logan says looking a bit embarrassed.

"Aw you are too sweet to me Logan" Jo said kissing him on the cheek and wincing in pain as she did so. "Could you go get me a smoothie from downstairs?" She asks sweetly. Logan eagerly nods in response and after making sure the new door is secure he makes his way down the elevator to the lobby. Preoccupied with the recent developments he steps of the elevator and runs into Kendall. "hey there buddy" Kendall says with a glint in his eyes…

_So I know this one is a lot longer than the rest. Let me know what you think. I won't be able to update for a few days do please leave lots of reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's eyes widen as he realizes that Kendal is the one talking to him. "Hey man" Logan says uneasily wishing that is voice didn't sound unnaturally high. "How was the studio?" Logan asks hoping Kendall won't know anything or question Logan about his whereabouts all afternoon.

"It was decent Logie, how was your afternoon?" Kendal asks feigning innocence. "with my girlfriend." Kendall says and shoves Logan with two hands hard in the chest so that Logan falls back onto a couch. "You don't think I saw you two earlier?" Kendall starts yelling at Logan.

Logan is stunned that Kendall, the de facto leader of the group, would resort to violence. He had never seen him react with violence to any situation before, that's when Logan became scared for not only his safety but Jo's safety as well. "Kendall please, I can explain" Logan begins to say but before he can finish his statement Kendall punches him in the stomach driving all the air out of Logan's lungs. "I thought you were my friend" Kendall screamed as he kicked Logan in the ribs.

Logan is gasping for air when James comes out of the lobby bathroom. "Kendall! What the hell are you doing?" James yells as he rushes over to check on Logan. "I thought we agreed that this wasn't the way it was going to happen. We were going to get his side of the story!" James is shielding Logan's body from the enraged Kendall. "What's gotten into you man?"

Kendall shakes the caveman from his system and realizes what he has done. "Oh my god Logan! I am so sorry. I don't understand what came over me." With that Kendall runs out of the Lobby and goes and pukes in a plant by the pool. James helps Logan to his feet. As Logan is brushing himself off James decides to sa something about the situation that triggered the outburst but hoping it is all a big misunderstanding.

"So what were you and Jo doing in the pool today?" James enquires of Logan." Because Kendall thought that he saw you and Jo kissing but you would never do that to him right?" James says very hurriedly afraid of what the answer might be but needing to know the truth. Logan puts a finger in the air pleading for more time to catch his breath before attempting an explanation. Plus he doesn't want to talk to anybody before he talks to Kendall about the situation. "Alright buddy catch your breath and I'll be up in the apartment when you want to talk" James offers as he steps on the elevator.

Logan looks out to the pool and sees Kendall sitting on a lounge chair with his head buried in his hands. Logan is horrified about what he ahs to say to Kendall but knows that it needs to be done. As he walks through the doors Kendall hears him coming and looks up with a mixture of regret and sorrow in his eyes. "Before you speak Kendall let me tell you what happened." Logan sighs greatly and begins his story ending it with "and I am incredibly sorry something like this ever happened Kendall, I never meant for this to happen and I never wanted to hurt you"

As the story progresses Kendall runs the gamut of emotions; from anger to sadness and from hurt to betrayal . As Logan ends the story Kendall decides on the emotion that he is going to settle on. "I can't just forgive you for something like this Logan. But I can't stay mad at you because you were doing the same thing I would do in the same situation. We can still be bandmates but we aren't best friends anymore" Kendall says with a sad smile on his face. "I just wish you hadn't gone behind my back to do this." Kendall continues as he thinks back to all the dates he had with Jo where she seemed distracted or disinterested.

"I am sorry you feel that way Kendall but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. I made my decisions and now I must live them" Logan says quietly. "I'll miss our long conversations about random nothingness. Could we ever possibly be friends again?" Logan meekly asks. "Maybe in the future" Kendall replies. After they are done Logan goes back inside leaving Kendall outside to think about everything that has transpired over the last 24 hours.

_Finally a new chapter! The next one will probably focus more on Camille. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kendal makes his way back to room to try and sort some things out in his head and puts on some music to try and clear his head. He groans when he hears Eve6's song Girlfriend come over his speakers but then he realizes that the lyrics capture his mood perfectly.

But I can't run to you no more  
To catch me when I'm falling  
I know I have to let you go  
But I will not be broken  
No I will not be broken  
But keep the slowly fading memories.

This place is strange, empty  
You did your time, plenty  
And the walls are bare where your pictures hung

But I can't call you up no more  
And no we can't just be friends  
But now it's time to let you go  
But I will not be broken 

As the last mournful notes fade away he hears a knock on his door. He crosses his room to find Camille standing there with two black, puffy eyes and holding her ribs. Kendall stands there shocked with his eyes wide open before finally stammering "Come in." As she passes Kendall she turns and holds him tightly. Kendall is surprised because he and Camille have never been particularly close.

"Oh Kendall I just can't bare the thought of Logan being with another woman" Camille sobs into Kendall's chest. "I never thought he would hurt wither one of us like this." Camille leans her head back and looks at Kendall with a small smile on her face and leans in and kisses Kendall on the lips.

"Really, Camille?" Kendall says pulling away. "What on Earth do you think you are doing? Better yet don't say a word and just leave out." Kendall says with anger simmering behind his eyes. "I don't know what you are trying to do but I want absolutely no part of it." Camille is stunned at Kendall's reaction she thought for sure that Kendall would help her with her plan to gain revenge.

"I thought for sure you would be so hurt that you would want to get revenge on the people who wronged you." Camille gasps her plan shattering around her head. "After the pain they put you through you should be jumping at this opportunity! Besides I will totally make it worth your while" Camille says seductively moving to the bed. "You will enjoy this I promise"

Kendall is as unmoving as a statue as he considers his options, either payback for the anguish and problems that he has endured or takes the high road and not stoops to their level. "Camille you are a beautiful girl and any guy would be crazy to let you go but I can't bring myself to stoop to their level I am really sorry. I have to ask you to leave now before you embarrass me of yourself any further." With that he holds him room door open and motions for her to leave. As she walks by he implores "Please don't do anything foolish." He sighs in relief that she is finally gone because he doesn't know if he could have resisted her any longer.

Back in Jo's apartment

"Sorry I didn't get your smoothie" Logan says as he sits down next to Jo on her bed. He runs his fingers through his hair as he continues "I ran into Kendall down in the lobby and he saw us together in the pool. He was beating me up until James stepped in and clamed everything down. Kendall went out to the pool and after I recovered I went and talked with Kendall. He is incredibly hurt by what we did and what we have and we are no longer friends, but at least he didn't kick me out of the band. He said he knew our mind was on someone else when you were together, who was it?"

"I can't believe you would say that Logan Mitchell! As if the answer isn't totally obvious, it is you, it's always been you. Ever since you were the first guy to sing to me that day I was on my balcony I have had a crush on you. You are incredibly sweet and always there for anybody who needs a shoulder to cry on." Jo finishes her speech with a passionate kiss. "Do you believe me no that it was you?"

"Of Course" Logan replies smiling "but I am really worried about Camille. She has never been the most stable person in the world. Do you think she could have something sinister up her sleeve to try and get back at us?" Logan asks with a worried frown on his face not wanting to be slapped ever again.

"She better not because nothing can come between us now" Jo says and with that determined reply they fall asleep side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

Camille goes back to her room and wonders how to exact her revenge upon the two home wreckers that masqueraded as her friends for so long. She initially thought carlos would be the best candidate, but he is so innocent that she doesn't want to drag him into the games. Besides she never really considered Carlos as a crush; he was always destined to be in the friend zone. Logan was already over the fact that her and James kissed. Otherwise it would be perfect to use James to twist a knife in the old wound from when Logan and her were dating. "I guess I will just have to execute this amazing plan by myself" she thinks to herself.

Timing is very important in this because everybody needs to witness the event just not everything leading up to the event. Camille calls her mortal enemies to help coordinate the plan. "Jennifers?" Camille asks tentatively, "I need your help with something…" and after they agree on a steep fee they learn the details and are happy to help with something so devious.

The next day in the Palm Woods park

"I can't wait for Jo to get here" Logan thinks excitedly to himself. He sets up the two boards for a game of bags. He has a pizza being delivered to him and some ice cold green tea waiting in a cooler. As he is checking everything for the 20th time because he wants everything to be perfect, Jennifer number 1 comes running over to him out of breath. "Logan com quick something terrible has happened!" She grabs his hand and leads him over to the middle of the park where a crowd has already gathered. Camille is turning blue after climbing out of the fountain; she can't breathe and collapses to ground unmoving.

"Get out of the way people!" Logan screams and pushes people out of the way as he runs over to her and checks her pulse with two fingers on the side of her neck. He starts pushing on her chest doing 30 compressions. Then he checks to see if she breathing and gives her two rescue breaths. Jo comes over to see what all the commotion is and sees Logan with his mouth on Camille's mouth. Camille sneaks a peek and sees Jo standing right there. She suddenly throws her arms around Logan's neck and kisses him passionately. Logan pulls away from the embrace in time to see Jo running away from the scene sobbing. He goes to run after her but can't because the Jennifer's are blocking his path and Camille is latched on to his leg.

Logan screams in frustration, "let go of my leg Camille right now!" He tries to wrench his leg free but Camille has an iron grip on his ankle and is showing no signs of letting go. Logan starts to cry and shake because he is so angry and doesn't understand why Camille is trying to hurt him. "Why are you doing this to me?" Logan's voice is rent with frustration.

"Because you belong with me Logan Mitchell" Camille hisses. "We are perfect for each other and I am not giving up on what we had! I am not letting go until you agree that we will be together forever." Her smile widens as she sees the defeat in Logan's eyes and the slump in his shoulders. "That's right Logan you see who is perfect for you now, don't you honey" Camille says with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Yes Camille I don't know what I was thinking ever getting rid of you." Logan says with a note of defeat in his voice. "You are the only one for me and the girl that I have ever loved. Please let go of my ankle now you are starting to draw blood." Camille suddenly releases Logan's leg and inspects it for blood when she is suddenly pushed over backwards by Logan's leg. As she sits there stunned she watches in horror as Logan sprints away to try and find Jo. Camille screeches at the Jennifers "Go after him I paid you good money to keep him here."

Jennifer number 3 replies "No you just paid us to make sure he stayed after Jo saw you two kissing there was no agreement to make sure he stayed after that. Besides you are a complete moron for thinking he would stay after you let go of him." The Jennifers turn around and strut off to cause more havoc at the Palm Woods leaving Camille laying on the ground shaking and frothing at the mouth in an insane fury. The rest of the people who were standing around disperse as well not wanting to incur the wrath of the demonic method actress. "I will get you one day Logan!" Camille screams as the heavens open up and soak her to the bone.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n I still don't own anything

As Logan darts into the Palm woods lobby in full pursuit of the fleeing Jo he bumps into James and Carlos. "Guys, have you seen Jo come through here?" Logan asks massaging a stitch in his side. Both guys get an amazed look on their face and neither one can manage to articulate a response. Logan shakes his head and runs over to the elevators jamming the up button as many times as he can, cursing at the elevators slowness. As the doors open he runs in and jams the third floor button and the door close button at the same time.

As the doors open he flees quickly to stand in front of Jo's door. He pounds on the door yelling "Jo please open up, what you saw in the park wasn't really what happened!" Logan turns around and slides down the door and buries his face in his hands. His body is wracked by sobs and he does not care who might see him or who would even care that he is crying.

"Logan?" comes the incredulous question from right outside the elevators. He looks up to see Jo standing there with tear streaks on her face. "I think it would be best if you left right now" she says as Logan scrambles to his feet while wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Logan reaches out and grabs Jo in a firm yet gentle grip and spins her around to look at him.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me ever again but at least let me explain what went on in the park. Camille was choking and my doctor's training took over and I went to try and help her. I wasn't trying to kiss her or get back with her or anything like that I was just trying to help save a life." Logan lets go of her arm with tears in his eyes. "I love you Jo I just want you to know that" With that he slowly turns and walks away.

"Please don't go" Jo says with a quiver in her voice. Logan turns around to see an indecisive Jo standing with her hands on her head. "Let me tell you what I saw. I came expecting a fun tie in the middle of Palm Woods ark. Just me and my amazing boyfriend and nobody else. Then I see your lips and Camille's lips pressed together like we never happened; I'm not going to play that game Logan and I won't be made a fool of by anybody. I will forgive you this time but no more." Jo says sternly.

"I understand Jo. I will never be caught dead near Camille ever again because my heart is broken knowing that I hurt you. I will do anything to make it up to you because you mean more to me than anybody else ever has" Logan says pulling Jo close to him in a tight embrace. "I will never let you down and I will never break your heart. This I promise you."

"I love you so much Logan" Jo says with her face buried in his chest. "Let's go into my apartment and talk." With that Jo takes Logan by the hand and drags Logan into her apartment locking the door behind her. When they get to her room they sleep together for the first time. "I love you Logan" Jo says as she drifts off to sleep. "I love you too" Logan replies falling asleep next to her.

Back in 2J

James and Carlos are conversing in whispers about the whole Logan and Jo situation when Kendall comes into the living room and they suddenly stop talking. "Hey Kendall" they say simultaneously with guilty looks on their faces. Kendall just nods hello, grabs an apple, and goes back into his room. Carlos can't stand the tension so he goes to his room and hides under the covers. James goes and knocks on the Kendall's door.

Kendall opens the door and without saying a word leaves it open and goes and sits on his bed. James enters not sure what exactly he should say or do. James sits down on the bed and asks "Is there something going on with Logan and Jo because we saw Logan in the lobby and was asking about her. Plus we think that this might be why you've been acting strange over the last couple of days."

"Listen it is something that is between Logan and me. I appreciate your concern but things need to settle down before I'm ready to talk. All I'll say is that me and Jo are no longer together and Logan and Jo are a couple. Logan and I talked it out and we aren't going to fight or anything like that. Now that you know please leave." Kendall turns around to face his computer and James gets up and walks out the door without saying a word.

Please Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Jo wakes up in Logan's arms with the sunlight coming through the windows. She stretches and snuggles closer to Logan waking him up. He looks down at her with a smile on his face and hugs her tightly "good morning beautiful" he says kissing her on the top of the head. "Did you sleep well?" he asks knowing that he had never gotten a more restful sleep.

"It was the best night's sleep I've ever gotten Logan" she says looking up at him. "How about some breakfast, I'm famished." Jo says getting out of bed. Logan admires her body before she slips on a bath robe. "My parents are supposed to be back this afternoon but they might be early so get dressed." She says with a laugh flinging his jeans at him. She kisses him before going into the kitchen.

He leans back at smiles contentedly thinking about how lucky he is to have an incredible girl like Jo. He slips on his clothes from yesterday and sits up and takes a look around. He feels a glow inside of him and gets up and walks into the kitchen. On the table there is a huge breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, etc. "Wow" Logan says excitedly as he sits down "you shouldn't have made so much effort just for me."

"Why not? I need my baby to be full and happy" Jo exclaims as she sits down beside him "Dig in." Without any further conversation they start eating and drinking and smiling at each other. After al the food was devoured Jo gets up from her chair and starts to clean the table. Logan catches her wrist and shakes his head no.

"Let me get that for you hun" Logan says getting up and clearing the table. "I will clean everything up here and go back to my place then get cleaned up. After we get our showers and everything we will meet in the lobby for a fun-filled, certain ex-friend free, day." Jo kisses him passionately and bounces down the hall to her bathroom to get in the shower.

Logan finishes up and locks the door behind him as he leaves. He makes his way to apartment 2J humming nothing even matters as he does so. He opens up the door and goes to his room to find a note lying on his pillow. "Logan I know you probably never want to speak to me ever again but I just wanted you to know I am happy for you and Jo. But I can't live here anymore seeing you guys and knowing what I did to you two. So this is goodbye forever, Love Camille." Logan is stunned at the letter never thinking Camille would take it to this extreme.

Logan runs out of his room holding the note in his hand and runs right into James. "where the heck where you Logan? We were all worried sick about you." Then he notices the letter still clutched in Logan's hand. "Are you proud of yourself Logan? You've hurt Kendall and you've made Camille leave the Palm Woods. What happened to Logan we all knew? The Logan who would hurt himself before he hurt any of the rest of us and always looked out for us."

"James, please, I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt Kendall at all and me and Camille weren't even together. Kendall is a great friend and I know I have a lot to make up for. But for once I am thinking about myself and what I need to do to be happy. You can hate me for it but I'm not gonna change who I am or how I feel about Kendall's ex" Logan ends defiantly with his head held high.

James is shocked. "I didn't even think of trying to see this from your point of view. I am sorry I snapped at you buddy, and I'm happy that you are finally putting yourself first before anybody else. I can't think of anybody else who deserves happiness as much as you. I'm sorry." James and Logan hug and everything is cool between them now. Logan knows he still has his friends and that all is right with the world.

The End


End file.
